Cinderella Zelda Style
by Iris8
Summary: Cinderella staring Zelda characters.... with a couple of twits... *evil grin*


Hello everyone! This is my first Fan Fic! Oooo... so excited! But before we begin...  
  
Special Thanks to my friend Nga who inspired this story.   
  
General idea of this story (+ audition begging) © Nga  
  
All Zelda characters and related material © The good old people behind the Legend of Zelda  
  
And I (Iris) is © Me. Its good to know I own at least one thing in this story.... lol  
  
  
  
Ah, and now we begin! But before the story starts, lets take a sneak peek at our auditions!  
  
Director: Alright lets begin... we will audition for the role of Cinderella first. First in line... Ruto!  
  
Ruto: Alright mister! Im a prinesses! And if you dont give me the part of Cinderella I'll call my Daddy and he'll settle things! *evil glare*  
  
Director: *O.o* Erm.... ok. Next is Malon!  
  
Malon: Do I get to ride a pretty pony???  
  
Director: No.   
  
Malon: Do I get to have a pony???  
  
Director: No.  
  
Malon: Can I borrow someone's pony???  
  
Director: No.  
  
Malon: Can I at least have a chiken???  
  
Director: -_- Next... Saria.  
  
Saria: Maaaaaaaaary haaaad aaa liiitllle lammm.... (horible singing)  
  
Everyone in the building: O.O   
  
Director: OK OK! ENOUGH!!! Next!!! Iris!  
  
Iris: Ok listen up here! *looks at director in a thretining way* This is MY story first of all and I shouldnt even have to audition! Second of all if you dont cast me I'll send your butt flying out the door. Besides, I can always DELETE you. Muh ha ha ha ha.... *dramatic music in the background*  
  
Director: *gulp* This is gonna be a hard decision... *sweats* Zelda your up!  
  
Zelda: *takes out a huge roll of paper titled 'Why I should be cast as Cinderella' and begins to read the 222 jot notes*   
  
-2 hours later-  
  
Zelda: Reason #137- Im the prettyest, most dramatic, and most suited for the part. Reason #138....  
  
Everyone: *sleeping*  
  
Director: *wakes up* Huh? What?   
  
Zelda: You werent listening? Oh well, I'll just start over. Reason #1...  
  
Director: NO!!! ANYTHING BUT THAT!!! YOU GET THE PART!!! JUST STUTUP!!!  
  
Zelda: Yay  
  
Everyone: -____-  
  
Director: Alright! Auditions for the prince. Every other character will be filled by hopefulls who didnt get a main role.  
  
All girls exsept Zelda: O.O  
  
Director: Right... now lets see who signed up for the prince.... Link! Your the only one!?  
  
Link: Do I have to audition?  
  
Director: Who cares.  
  
Magical Voice for the sky: Can I be the nararator?  
  
Director: Ok. Whatever...  
  
Cast: Cinderella- Zelda | Step Mother- Ruto  
  
Prince- Link | Step sisters- Iris, and Saria  
  
Fairy god mother- Malon | Magical Voice from the sky: Nararator  
  
Let the play begin!!!  
  
Nararator: Once apon a time there was a old man with a very UGLY daughter...  
  
Director: Stick with the script please!!!  
  
Nararator: Thats what the script says!  
  
Director: Iris?! Have you been messing with the scripts again?  
  
Iris: No sir *gulp* *puppy eyes* *evil giggle*  
  
Nararator: Anyways... the old man was begining to worry about his health and didnt want his daughter to be an orphane... *whispers* which she most defenatly deserved to be...  
  
Director: -_-  
  
Nararator: ...so he married a widow with two daughters. But soon after the old man died.  
  
Cinderella: YOU KILLED MY FATHER?!?! HOW DARE YOU! HES THE KING!  
  
Director: *sigh*  
  
Nararator: So Cinderella lived with her step mother who was evil. And her step sisters who were also evil.  
  
Step mother & sisters: Muh ha ha ha ha!!!  
  
Nararator: And they made Conderella do all there choires...  
  
Iris: I have choires?  
  
Nararator: Not anymore.   
  
Iris: Goodie!  
  
Nararator: And they made Cinderella sleep on the roof and the evil sisters would always throw Cinders at her for entertainment.  
  
Iris: I burned her more!!!  
  
Saria: No I did!!!  
  
Mother: Girls girls! Theres a solution. I BURNED HER MORE SO I WIN!!!  
  
Nararator: And then one day, the news came that the prince was holding a ball, and would marry the most charming girl there. Everyone was invited. Excsept for Cinderella.  
  
Cinderella: WAAAAH! *sobs*  
  
Sisters: Stop getting our dresses wet!   
  
Cinderella: *sniff* I HATE THIS PART!!!  
  
All the other girls: GOOD *big grins*  
  
Nararator: So everyone went to the ball.  
  
Link: Awwww.... do I have to go?  
  
Nararator: Its YOUR ball!  
  
Link: Oh yea!  
  
Iris: *pops in out of no where* Dont worry Link! I'll be there!  
  
Link: Yay!   
  
Nararator: Erm... right. So every left, and Cinderella was home alone.  
  
Cinderella: But what if I get kidnapped? Its not safe to leave me all alone...  
  
Saria: Can we add a kidnapper? *evil smile*  
  
Iris: Sounds like a good idea to me.... muh ha ha...  
  
Director: NOOOO!  
  
Nararator: And Cinderella was very sad that she couldnt go.  
  
-Mean while at the ball-  
  
Iris: *Is dancing with Link*  
  
Link: * Ok! Ive choosen my bride everyone can go home now!  
  
Iris: Ok! *smiles*  
  
Director: NO!! READ THE SCRIPT!!!  
  
-Back to Cinderella now-  
  
Cinderella: *sobing*  
  
Fariy god mother: CINDERELLA! YOUR MOTHER TOLD YOU TO WASH THE DISHES WHILE SHES AT THE BALL AND YOUR JUST SITTING THERE CRYING?!?! GET BACK TO WORK!!!  
  
Director: WHAT EVER HAPPENED TO THE SCRIPT?  
  
Malon: Fine fine...  
  
Fairy god mother: ...Oh hello Cinderella. Why are you so sad...  
  
Cinderella: Everyones at the ball sept me!  
  
Fairy god mother: Well I dont see any problem here.... *disapeers*  
  
Cinderella: GET BACK HERE OR ILL...  
  
Fairy god mother: You again? What now?  
  
Cinderella: I wanna go to da ball!  
  
Fairy god mother: Ok, ok! Whatever! Just go then!  
  
Cinderella: What about my stuff?  
  
Fairy god mother: Jeez.. people are so greedy theese days. *casts up a rippes old garbage bag* Heres your dress. *Tyes some rats to a string and tapes the sring onto a big rock* And heres you couch.   
  
Cinderella: Oh thank you! But I have no shoes!  
  
Fairy god mother: Seesh.... *casts up to bunny slippers* There you go.  
  
Cinderella: Oh thank you so much!!!  
  
Fairy god mother: Your welcome... hehehe.... Oh ya, if your not home by midnight your garbage bag... er I mean beutiful gown and carrage will dissapeer. Have fun.  
  
Cinderella: Ok! I will!  
  
Iris: Yea whatever....   
  
Nararator: So Cinderella sets out for the ball but by the time her rats... er I mean beutiful stalions can get there its over and Iris is already married to Linka dn they live happily ever after.   
  
Iris: Yay!  
  
Director: *dirty look*  
  
Nararator: Just kidding... she gets there on time and when the prince sees her he falls in love with her.  
  
Prince: Ew.... you smell funny! And is that a garbage bag? O.O  
  
Cinderella: Awww... thank you!  
  
Prince: Ill just go back to dancing with Iris now....  
  
Director: Oh no you wont!!!   
  
Prince: Fine -_- *dances with Cinderella and nearly pukes*  
  
Cinderella: Oh no! Its almost midnight! Ive got to go!  
  
Prince: YAY!!! I mean.... oh no.... wait up....  
  
Cinderella: *trips and leaves her pink bunny slipper behind her*  
  
Prince: YAY SHES GONE! *the celebrate good times song plays in the background*  
  
Nararator: The next day the prince takes the bunny slipper to every house. Who ever can fit their foot into it would become his bride.  
  
Iris: Lemme try it! *slipper is way to big for her*  
  
Prince: Good enough! You shall be my bride!  
  
Iris: Ok! *smiles*  
  
Director: *dirty look at Link*  
  
Prince: Actually... I cant marry you....... yet  
  
Iris: Ive got time.  
  
Prince: Alright.  
  
Cinderella: Let me try it on!  
  
Prince: No, only prutty girls try on the slipper. *evil grin*  
  
Cinderella: THATS NOT HOW IT GOES! *trys on slipper that fits her perfectly* Now Im you bride!!! Yay!  
  
Nararator: So they lived happily ever after.... for 3 seconds. Then the prince devorsed her and married Iris. And THEY lived happily ever after.  
  
Director: Even the nararator is on this? *sigh*  
  
Nararator: Iris told me that shed give me money for a new microphone! ^_^  
  
Iris: Thats right Stefi! Er... I mean... Magical Voice from the Sky!   
  
Link: Works for me....  
  
Iris: Great! *runs off with LInk and gets married*  
  
Zelda: WAAAAHHHH!  
  
Director: Alright good enough...  
  
The End  
  
Ok, now I know you all hate me but I couldnt help it! Hehe... oh boy the ratings are gonna be low... Give me a good rating a recive 10 bucks in the mail! *wink wink* (lol) See ya next time :-) 


End file.
